


Reclaiming Territory

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Real Deal, Jim feels the need to reclaim some territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Territory

## Reclaiming Territory

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and all related characters and concepts belong to Paramount, and Bilson/DeMeo. Not to me, no matter how much I wish they did. 

* * *

Jim shut the door to the loft and headed directly for the couch. Although he'd won the fight hands down, the Doc even said he'd dislocated good old Mrs. Peel's hip, he was still feeling a little, well, beaten up. All he wanted to do was relax, with a cold beer and the warm body of his partner. 

Said partner sat next to him providing both cold beer and warm body. 

"Man that was wild," Blair said. "I got write to mom about this. She'll never believe it." 

Jim wasn't in the mood for discussing wild cases or disbelieving mothers-in-law. He placed his beer on the coffee table and gently pulled Blair to him. He planted a deep kiss on his partners full lips. Drawing his tongue back he tasted the sweetness of Blair's lips but it was marred by the faint taste of..? 

"Blood?" 

"Excuse me?" Blair asked at the non sequitur. 

"Your lip. It was bleeding before. What happened?" His first thought was that Blair had been hit when he was held captive by Shannon and her crony, but he didn't show any other signs of bruising. 

"Oh, that was uh... thatwasmegan." 

"What?" 

"It was Megan," 

"Megan bit you?" 

Blair nodded. 

"On the mouth?" 

Blair nodded again. 

"Blair, why was Megan's mouth anywhere near yours?" 

"Well, we were playing lovers, Jim! We had to y'know, put on a show for that Marika chick." 

"And she bit you?" 

"She said she was trying to make it look real." 

"Did she do anything else?" 

Blair looked up at Jim. The man had a feral gleam in his eye. 

"Uh, well you know, a little of this, a little of that. Had to be convincing." 

"I see," Jim said, looming over his partner. 

"Now, Jim it was perfectly innocent, I swear." 

"All just part of the role?" 

"Exactly. You know what undercover is like." 

"Yeah, yeah I do," Jim said with a husky voice. 

"So, you're not like pissed or anything? Because if you are, man that is such an overreaction." 

"Oh, I'm not mad. I understand. Just doing your part for the team." 

"Exactly man. We all have to make sacrifices." 

"I see." 

"So, we can go back to what we were doing?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Well, Chief, I don't want you to take this the wrong way," 

Blair gulped nervously. 

"Because I understand that you're your own person, and I'm not trying to be possessive here," Jim went on. "But even people who are their own person, when they get involved with someone else have to give up a bit of that autonomy, and not do things they might otherwise normally do." 

"Is that a fact?" Blair asked huskily. 

"Yes, it is. And one of those things is that they have to be more careful where they put their mouths." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, otherwise one could think they were up for grabs by just about anybody." 

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Blair said, climbing on top of Jim and putting their mouths close together. 

"So, if said person does some those things with his mouth that he's really not supposed to do, he should reaffirm that he's really not up for grabs. And he should do it as quickly as possible." 

"Ah. So perhaps this hypothetical person should return to his partner post haste to reaffirm their position in each other's lives?" 

"I think that might be a good idea." 

"So, this partner, you think he might be interested in reclaiming his territory?" Blair asked in a whisper, his lips brushing Jim's as they talked. 

"I think he might," Jim said, and closed the tiny distance between his lips and Blair's. 

Jim ran his hands up Blair's body and stopped at his partner's head. He released the pony tail and ran his fingers through Blair's hair. 

Blair undid Jim's tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, running one hand up and down the smooth chest while his other hand caressed Jim's jaw. 

The kiss broke and Jim helped Blair out of his shirt. They got off the couch and headed upstairs dropping shoes, socks, pants and underwear along the way. 

Their bodies slid against each other rubbing up and down, Blair on top of Jim kissing and nipping and pinching. 

Jim slowed the frantic pace of their kissing and gently licked and nibbled Blair's lower lip. 

"This is how you use teeth on this gorgeous mouth," he whispered as he continued to suck and nibble on Blair's lower lip, being extra careful not to aggravate the bite. "Not too sharp, just enough to feel good." 

Blair could only moan as Jim continued his oral ministrations while the big man's hands slid down his back to cup his ass. 

"You want to fuck me, partner?" Blair asked huskily when he felt a finger tease his ass. "You want to restake that claim?" He whispered close to Jim's ear just before running a talented tongue along the edge of it. 

Jim bucked and whimpered as the wetness slid along his sensitive ear lobe. 

"Do you want it?" Blair whispered. 

"Yeah, baby. God yeah!" Jim breathed. 

Blair reached over to the night stand pulling out the lube and placing it into Jim's hands. "Then take it," he said as he turned around, still straddling his partner, and presented himself. "I'm all yours, James." 

Blair chuckled at the moan that drew from his lover. Nothing got Jim more hot and bothered than his proper name said 'just that way'. 

It was Blair's turn to moan as Jim's strong hands began to prepare him. Making sure he was well coated inside and out, Jim pressed his fingers into Blair's hot channel. Taking the time he needed to stretch his partner out, Jim was nothing if not careful and by the time he finished he practically had Blair begging for it. 

"Turn around," Jim said. 

Blair turned and straddled Jim again. 

Jim grabbed his own hard cock and quickly lubed it up. "Now lower yourself onto me," he said. 

Blair reached a hand back, feeling for Jim's cock. He grabbed the hard slippery flesh and with Jim's help, guided it to his entrance. He sank down slowly, enjoying the hot grimaces of pleasure that crossed Jim's face as he went lower, and lower, until he finally felt his balls settle on Jim's belly. 

Jim bucked his hips slightly, pushing his cock against Blair's prostate. 

Blair whimpered and clenched his muscles drawing a groan from Jim. He wiggled his hips, first from side to side, then back and forth, then he rose up and sank back down, doing his best to keep Jim guessing as to what to do next. 

And it was working. Jim could barely think through all of Blair's random movements. He couldn't even muster enough brain cells to command his hips to pump, and certainly not enough to wonder who was claiming who. 

All he could do was lay back and scream out his pleasure as Blair continued to move like wildfire, up and down his cock. Then he felt the rough heat of Blair's hands moving across his body, up his arms and shoulders, stroking his neck and chest, pinching his nipples, and all he could do was give in to the sensation screaming louder and calling out his lover's name. 

"Blair! Oh...oh God, Blair!" 

"Touch me, Jim," Blair panted. "Touch me, baby." 

And Jim did, using all his strength to command his arms to move up, to stroke Blair's arms as his lover used them to balance on the bed. To rub up and down that hairy chest and pinch those nipples that had come out of hiding. He went lower and latched a hand around Blair's cock, just holding tight, allowing Blair's own movement to create a stroking motion, while the other hand roamed the beautiful body above him. 

"Oh, Jim!" Blair called. "That's so good, baby! I love it when you touch me. I love the feel of your hands on me!" 

Again, Jim's only answer was a whimper. 

Jim idly wondered at how even now they remained so utterly in character. Blair who talked a mile a minute kept a fairly steady litany of praise and dirty talk, while he remained characteristically non verbal. He hadn't always been like that during sex. And truth be told if he turned the dials down, he'd probably be just as talkative as Sandburg, but with Blair he was truly able to let go, and anyway, Blair seemed to take the whimpers as a compliment, and in fact, they probably were. 

"Almost there, baby!" Blair was saying, "You're almost there, I can see it in your eyes." 

Jim tried to hold back. He wanted Blair to finish before he did, but the onslaught of sensation was too much. 

"Let it go, James!" Blair said. "Give yourself to me, and I'll give myself to you. That's how it's supposed to be." 

And Jim couldn't hold back any longer. With a scream he released his seed deep into his lover's body. And then the shakes came, another consequence of letting his senses go during sex. The orgasm didn't just end, it radiated out of every part of his body. He shook uncontrollably, but there was Blair. There was always Blair, holding him and stroking him, and soothing his fiery nerves. This was why he didn't like coming before Blair. He was no good to his lover like this. He had once apologized for it, but Blair wouldn't hear of it. Blair had told him he was grateful that Jim could let himself go like that with him. That it was the most erotic thing in the world to hold him and soothe him through the trembling, that it was, in fact, his favorite part. 

"I love you, Jim." Blair said as the trembling subsided. 

"Love you too, Chief." Jim said, as he gently guided Blair up his body, until his lover's hard cock was within reach of his mouth. 

Blair yelped as Jim's mouth surrounded his cock. 

Jim sucked like there was no tomorrow, quickly pulling the come from his screaming, groaning partner. 

"Oh, man, that was wild!" Blair said as he and Jim lay together, stroking each other lightly and letting the heaviness of sleep descend upon them. 

"Just don't write to your mom about it," Jim quipped. 

Blair gave Jim a light slap on the ass. "Shut up." 

Jim hissed at the sting. "Don't start something you can't finish," he said. 

"Not tonight, love," Blair said. "You've been a very good boy tonight, you don't need a spanking." 

"Something tells me I'll be acting out pretty soon," Jim said, with a leer. 

"Promises, promises," Blair groused as they drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

End Reclaiming Territory. 


End file.
